


A Moment in Time

by KarkatHorns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat passed out after seeing Kanaya saw off Tavros's legs.</p><p>This was originally a fic posted on Fanfiction.NET, but I removed it and posted it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

A fanfic by KarkatHorns

You grumble to yourself, thinking over the bullshit that has gotten you this far in the first place. The trolls you've had to deal with, and even moments that weren't as shitty as the rest of your life. You hear a sound that snaps you out of your thoughts. A chainsaw? Before you could process what was happening, you turn. Kanaya was bent over Tavros's body, and the moving blades cut right through his flesh. You feel a sickening feeling rise to your stomach, and your face becomes pale. You feel panic rise to your chest, and just as suddenly as all of this happens, the whole world around you becomes black.

You wake up in a place you have never seen before. You barely have any time to register why you were here, how you got here, or what had happened. You look around, and it takes a moment to register that everything around you is yellow. You look up, and a figure looms over you. Just as quickly as everything was taking place, you feel a pain rip through your chest as he stabs you, and once again everything fades to black.

You're now in your respiteblock. Everything is grey, and it takes you a while to process all that has happened. You take a while, horror-stricken, to both calm down and regather your thoughts. Kanaya sawed off Tavros's legs. She probably had a reason to do so, so you need to stop thinking about it. You need to stop thinking about if it hurt or not, or about the sound you heard as the blades cut through his bone... Fuck, no. Karkat, calm down. Stop thinking about that... Deep fucking breath, okay? You think to yourself. After a moment, you try going over the other events that happened. The yellow place must have been Prospit. You haven't 'woken up,' like the others, seeing as you have never fallen asleep throughout the game. Somebody stabbed you, and now you have woken up here. Did you die? Fuck, as if you would know something like that. Maybe you can figure out what happened when you manage to make it out of here. And who killed you, anyways?

Once again you are snapped out of your thoughts as the world comes back into view around you. Everything was as you saw it last, only Tavros wasn't around, and neither was his blood. At least they had cleaned up. You still feel nauseous, and even a bit dizzy. You stand up, leaning against the wall and regaining your strength. Might as well ask around to see what happened. When you feel a bit better, that is.


End file.
